Circle
She breathed in as she watched the lasersight play across the helmet in her hands. Her nostrils flared, sucking in the fresh air, the focus drugs that dampened her pain and cleared her thoughts tinged each intake with a cool sharpness, like peppermint. She moved her thumb above the deadswitch, knowing that a simple press would start a three second timer, after which a controlled explosion would liquify the inhabitant of the armor. Or at least, that would be the case, were she wearing the helmet. Disconnected from the rest of the suit, she wagered the explosion had the same potency as a grenade or two. It was a good wager, it would have to do. She unslung her rifle with her left hand, and immediately felt the lasersights train on her vital organs. Half a dozen, she reckoned. In her mind she tracked them all, their shuffling movements giving their direction and distance away as well as any sonar. She glanced at the nearest one, an Ulossi with a mean looking railgun trained on her. He was the one to worry about. Her mind emptied of thoughts as she moved, pivoting downwards as she threw the helmet. The railgun crackled to life, and she felt the projectile punch through her left shoulder before exploding out her back. Her left hand spasmed at the impact, dropping the rifle. She turned in her fall, right arm outstretched, catching the rifle on the grip and she fell onto her right side. Her finger squeezed and the rifle hammered five rounds into two of the mercenaries as their own gunfire whizzed above her. Behind her, the helmet exploded, incapacitating two more. A rifle round pounded through her calf, shattering bones as it went. Four out of six. A good way to go. Her limbs went limp as she felt the blood gurgle out of her chest. Two shots rang out in the warehouse, but neither hit her. '' ''She heard armoured feet hammering against the ground as Marik came into view. The old Orvaq stood above her, pistol in hand, finishing off the wounded mercs with a surgeon's precision. With his other hand he unclipped the emergency medpack. He ripped off her chest armor and she gasped in pain, the drugs no longer able to hold back the flood of torn nerves and shattered bones. Her shirt had been burned away by the railgun shot, revealing an inch-wide hole just above her heart. The skin around it was black and cracked. Marik tutted and she could see his mouth widening into a smile. 'No arteries, no major organs. You got off lucky, not many in Echo do.' He placed the medpack over the wound, tiny metallic grips bit into her as the little box released its filler-foam. Her face writhed in pain. 'It was a good ploy with the helmet. Premeditated? Or did you just want to look poetic? Hah. Doesn't matter, they're dead and you're alive, though this'll leave a nasty scar. No more low-cut tops for you, Evins will be distraught.' 'Marik' she spat through clenched teeth. 'Shut the fuck up and tell me why they had a railgun.' Marik's expression hardened, and his eyes flitted upwards, staring into nothing. 'I don't know, I don't know.' A smile cracked his composure. 'But I'm sure as shit going to find out. Lets get you home Alissa, Circle will want to hear.' Circle Circle is the largest confederation of species in the known galaxy. Operating out of Enosis station in Pillar, Circle was formed at the end of the Orvaq-Ulossi war by Commander Sohal. Since then it has expanded considerably, and now boasts over a dozen member species, and ownership over large sections of the Pillar region. As a result, Circle's influence is felt across the galaxy. Member Species Not all species are accepted into Circle, and indeed quite a few never apply at all. The multitude of species that make up Circle each joined for different reasons, invest in different ways, and holding vastly varying amounts of power within the organisation. The list of member species, and a brief overview of their involvement, is below: Ulossi: The founding race of Circle, the Ulossi still provide the bulk of Circle's military hardware and personnel, and are one of, if not the most powerful race within the organisation. Ulossi interests permeate many of Circle's activities. Klinvol: Owing their freedom to the Ulossi and Circle, the Klinvol have immersed their species in Circle's politics. The Klinvol were the first species to suggest granting whole systems to Circle's management, setting a precedent that many other member species would follow. Klinvol can be found in all ranks and branches of Circle, serving loyally. Orvaq: To the Orvaq Republic, Circle was an idea enforced at gunpoint. Compelled to join at the end of the Orvaq-Ulossi war, the Orvaq's relationship with Circle has shifted considerably over the years. Sometime the Republic is Circle's staunch ally, contributing and obeying Circle law with equal fervor. By 1000 AP however, the Republic's relationship with Circle has waned, and Orvaq systems, especially Or itself, quietly subvert Circle's regulations, becoming a hub for those who do not appreciate Circle oversight. Enisar: The Enisar were encouraged to join Circle by the Klinvol, who helped the stranded race gain full membership in record time. Forever indebted to Circle, the Enisar have nonethless prospered under its protection, developing and selling their numerous inventions such as Civ-Tech to the Pillar market and beyond. Humans: The 'Human Question' was one that plagued Circle's early years. What to do with the race that seemed to be found in every region, yet has no government or nation to negotiate with, proved an almost impossible question. In the end, despite the lack of materials, technology or even manpower they could offer, Humans were given membership of Circle in 110 AP, but by 1000 AP their purpose and place within the organisation is still up for debate. Structure Circle is a mammoth organisation, made more so by its ownership of large sections of the Pillar region. Whatever branches that a normal government has, be they military, financial, or diplomatic, Circle is sure to have them. With an untold number of employees, Circle strives to keep peace in Pillar and in its territories (and those of its member's) beyond. The three most important organs of Circle's authority however, lie at its peak. Inner Circle Inner circle is the name given to the highest council in the organisation. With a membership of 5 different species that rotates every ten years, Inner Circle is ostensibly supposed to represent each species equally at the highest levels of administration. In truth, the founding species, the Orvaq, Ulossi and Klinvol, all have a seat on Inner Circle at least half of the time. Inner Circle members all vote with equal sway, and overview the broader policies of the organisation, as well as those that are enacted in time of crisis. Outer Circle Outer Circle contains all the member species, as well as those species which feel they need to have a say at the highest levels of the organisation. The implementation of policy and the general running of Circle space is decided in Outer Circle, as are issues such as membership, trade, the Observers, and general diplomacy. The exact strength of each species' vote in Outer Circle varies depending on a huge number of factors from population, to military and capital investment, to the oft-debated 'Loyalty' of a species. Echo The worst kept secret of Circle, Echo is the special forces branch of the organisation. Unaccountable to all except Inner Circle and certain specialist sub-councils, Echo's capabilities, numbers or reach are protected by the highest levels of confidentiality. What is known by the broader public is that they exist, and have been known to intervene in crises across known space, and possibly beyond. The subject of songs, stories and campaigns for transparency, members of Echo naturally do not get to enjoy the fruits of their fame. Territory Whether gifted by member species or commandeered for strategic purposes, Circle controls swathes of space, especially within Pillar. Some of the key systems that fall under its jurisdiction are below: * Aarto * Enosis Category:Civilization